


report

by Wherewhale



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright. <br/>And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	report

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.   
> And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.

  1.  
  “Man, 이것 봐요. 브랫 콜버트라고 하는 인간은 정신이 나간 인간이에요. 정신이 나갔다고 하기에는 좀 뭐하다고요? 걱정 마요, 그래도 일은 끝장나게 잘 하는 인간이니까. 문제는 그거에요. 이 인간은 꼬여도 장난 아니게 꼬여서 자기 버리고 떠난 개년개놈 집 가면서도 ‘친구가 있어서 좋은 거지’ 하고 퉁쳐버리는 인간이라구요.”  
  “정신 나간 인간이라고 한다면 트럼블리를 빼면 섭하죠. 씨발 그 새끼 꼰대는 왜 애 앞에서 개새끼 배를 가르고 난리야.”  
  “그 새끼도 불쌍한 새끼지, 안 그러냐. 씨발 그런데 불쌍한 건 불쌍한 거고 그 새끼는 존나 미친 새끼야. 브랫 콜버트는 이성적으로 미친 새끼인가 싶은데 이 새끼는 본래부터 틀려먹은 새끼인 것 같고.”  
  “캡틴 아메리카도 있지, 시발아.”  
  “그 새끼는 불쌍한 점이라도 있지.”  
  “씨발 들었냐. 호모게이 같은 새끼야. 시발, 그 새끼가 불쌍하단다.”  
  “따지고 보면 여기 모인 새끼들 다 그래요. 기자 양반, 그거 알아요? 여기 모인 새끼들이 다 그렇다고요. 따지고 보면 당신도 그럴지 모르지.”  
  “롤링스톤, 털어놔 봐요. 뭐 어릴 적 트라우마 같은 거 있을 거예요. 따지고 보면 당신도 좆나게 불쌍한 새끼일 거라고요.”

 

  2.  
  어제는 잠을 잘 잤다. 오늘은 4월 7일이고, 바그다드를 눈앞에 두고 있다. 며칠 째 바그다드를 눈앞에만 두고 있다는 것도 맞겠다. 우리는, 브라보 중대는, 브라보 중대 2소대 1분대의 험비는 여전히 바그다드를 눈앞에 두고 몇 십 킬로미터 앞에서 죽을 쑤고 있다. 

  콜버트 하사가 한 번 그랬던 적이 있다. 쿠웨이트의 캠프 마틸다를 떠나기 전, 여명이 밝기도 전부터 떠날 준비를 하고 있었다가 정오가 넘어갈 때까지 험비 안에서 죽치고 있어야 했을 때였다. 나는 그때 막 이라크에 온 참이었고, 해병들은 모두 자기 앞에 주어졌다가 하염없이 멀리 떨어진 것처럼 보이는 그 미션이라는 것을 기다리다 지쳐 죽을 것 같았던 그런 때였다. 하사는 어쩔 줄 모르고 있는 내게 그랬다. 기다리십쇼. 그건, 그런 거였다. 나는 기다리는데 익숙하지 못한 보통 남자였다. 여자 친구가 화장을 하고, 옷을 입고, 구두를 맞춰보고, 마음에 들지 않는 점을 발견해서 다시 화장을 고치고, 옷을 고쳐 입고, 구두를 맞춰보는 그 시간을 너무도 지루해하고 견디기 힘들어했던 보통 사람이었다. 인내심이란 것도 있을 수 없었고, 그런 것을 먼 타국에까지 와서 찾아야 한다는 것에 매우 고통스러워했다. 익숙하지 못한 곳이란 점도 한 몫 했다. 나는 첫날부터 벌써 기다리는 것이 얼마나 고역스러운 것인지에 대해 메모했었다.

  기자는 기다리는 것에 익숙해야 했다. 기자로서의 나는 제법 끈질기고 말하는 재주가 있는 편이었지만 군인의 참을성에 비하면 그건 별 거 아닐지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 그럼에도 아무 것도 할 것이 없이 그저 듣고, 보고, 생각하고, 다시 복기해서 메모하는 일련의 시간들이 겹치고 겹쳐갈 수록 나는 군인다운 기다림에 익숙해졌다. 나는 기다림에 익숙해졌고, 참는 것에 익숙해졌고, 아드레날린을 흘려보내는 법에도 익숙해졌고, 마침내 악몽에도 익숙해졌다. 기다리십쇼. 콜버트 하사의 말은 맞았다. 기다리면 어떻게든 익숙해지기 마련이었다.

  어제는, 어제도 우리는 시체를 만들었다. 살아있던 사람들이 금방 아무 것도 없었던 것이 되는 것을 나는 펜을 들고 메모를 하며 지켜보았다. 제우스가 하늘에서 공대지 미사일을 퍼붓고 얇은 철판을 댄 것 밖에 안 되는 험비 안에서는 M-16이 격렬한 발사음을 낸다. AK 소리가 울려 퍼지고, 가끔 험비에 박히기도 하는데, 그런 상황에서 아드레날린이 솟구치는 나는 하나라도 놓치지 않으려고 눈을 부릅뜬다. 모래가 눈 안으로 들어와 눈이 따갑고 엉덩이는 아프고, 그런 와중에도 나는 어떤 문장을 써야할 지 고민하고 있었다. 나는 케빈 카터는 아니다. 그런 생각을 하기도 했지만 적지는 않았다.

  잠을 잘 자는 건 중요한 일이다. 잠을 잘 자고, 잘 먹고, 여자를 만나고, 가끔은 고민도 하는 것이 건강한 삶이다. 해병대원들의 대부분은 건강한 삶을 누리고 있지 못하다. 우리의 식사는 하루 한 끼로 줄었고, 명령을 기다리는 대기 상태일 때에는 밖에서 뭔가 먹을 걸 주워오는 병사들도 있었다. 나는 그런 것들을 모두 적었고, 그러면서 가장 좋은 문장에 대해 생각했다.

 

  3.   
  “건강한 해병이라니, 말이 되는 소릴해요, 기자 양반!”  
  “생각이라는 건 당신 같은 잘 배워먹은 놈들이 하는 거 아뇨? 건강한 해병이 침략 전쟁 하는 거 봤수? 시발 웃기는 소리지! 투견한테 잘 먹이는 견주가 있다면 그 놈은 이길 마음이 없는 거겠지.”  
  “개 얘기는 하지 마요.”  
  “그러게, 우리 트럼블리 오줌 싼다.”  
  “트럼블리! 기저귀는 잘 차고 있냐! 이 새끼 지난번에 기저귀 잊어버려서 MOPP 수트에 지린 거 봤다.”  
  “씨발 저 그런 적 없는데요.”  
  “새끼 잘 먹고 잘 싸고 잘 하는 짓이다.”  
  “오 씨발 개새끼! 여기 건강한 해병의 표본이 있네! 기자 양반! 당신의 롤 모델이 여기에 있는뎁쇼! 이 새끼가 잘 먹고 잘 싸고 잘 죽이는 건강한 해병의 본보기입죠. 이 새끼는 하다못해 참스도 질겅질겅 씹어 먹는 새끼에요. 그런데 아직 안 죽고 잘 살고 있으니 씨발 기자 양반, 악몽 꾸는 것도 다 이 새끼가 참스를 씹어 먹기 때문이겠네. 안 그럽니까.”  
  “내가 악몽 꾸는 건…….”  
  “Homes, 군인에게 사생활은 사치라는 거 아직도 몰랐어요? 나는 우리 프루디 루디가 언제 그짓을 했는지도 아는 걸.”  
  “씨발 야 진짜야? 우리 프루디 루디도 오른손과 친하게 지낸단 말이야?”  
  “헤이, 루디! 황금 물줄기는 당신을 환영해요!”  
  “꺼져, 레이. 캘리포니아에 분점 내는 건 포기해야 할 거야.”  
  “오, 프루디 루디가 직영점을 낼 작정인가 보다! 씨발 나는 VIP가 될 거야.”  
  “야 이 잡종 새끼야, 너는 너 같이 우람한 새끼들이 너 보면서 싸는 걸 그렇게 보고 싶냐.”  
  “거기 가면 술은 마음껏 마실 거 아냐, 대가리는 장식이냐.”  
  “누가 공짜로 준대? 그렇죠 루디?”  
  “너네 모두 출입 금지야.”  
  “왜요!”  
  “건강한 몸에 건강한 정신이 깃드는 법이니까.”  
  “씨발 본점을 내든지 분점을 내든지 안 내겠다는 말은 안 하네.”  
  “겟썸!”  
  “들었습니까, 기자 양반? 아마 당신도 출입 금지일 겁니다.”  
  “저는 왜요?”  
  “해병대랑 같이 다니는 기자가 제정신일 리 있겠습니까?”

 

  4.  
  나는 물을 수밖에 없을 때가 있다. 브랫 콜버트도, 조쉬 레이 퍼슨도, 루디 레예스도, 네이트 픽도 제각각의 이유를 들고 전쟁터에 왔다. 그들이 보는 것은 내가 보는 것과 다를 것이다. 이라크의 소년들이 보는 전쟁도 다를 것이고, 페란도 대령이 보는 전쟁도 다를 것이다. 그 사이에서 길을 잃지 않아야 하는 것이 내가 할 일이다. 그리고 나는 가끔, 자주, 혹은 종종, 내가 이곳에서 무엇을 하고 있나 생각한다. 목적을 잃은 개는 투견으로서의 가치가 없고, 달릴 방법을 잃은 말은 레이스에서 진다. 당연한 목적을, 나는 어딘가에 두고 온 것 같다. 이들의 총은 목표를 잃은 눈 먼 무기다. 누구도 이들에게 합리적이고 마땅한 목표를 주지 않아서 이들은 자신이 길을 잃었다는 것만 알 뿐, 어디로 가야할지 모르게 된다. 눈 먼 총에 맞은 이들은 자신들이 그렇게 죽었다는 것도 모를 것이다. 미국의 정의는 무엇을 위한 것인가, 하고 나는 답을 낼 수 없는 문제를 붙잡고 악몽을 꾼다. 낙타 옆에 있다가 총을 맞는 소년, 달리는 차 안에서 죽은 소녀, 참스 옆에 사지를 벌린 시체, 그런 것들이 내게 정의를 묻는 것만 같다.

  “그런 건 우리가 해야 하는 일입니다, 에반.”

  네이트가 말한다.

  “발포, 명령, 진군, 악몽, 전투, 전쟁, 그런 것들 모두 군인의 일인 겁니다.”

  그러니까 당신은 그저, 보는 대로 쓰면 됩니다.

  악몽이 사라지는 일은 없다. 나는 이라크의 허허로운 벌판에 서서 시신의 산이 무너지는 것을 보았고, 총 한 자루, 나이프 하나 없이, 혹은 케블러 하나만 쓴 채로 몰려오는 악몽을 대면해야만 했다. 그러나 낮이면 제니퍼 로페즈의 노래를 불러제끼는 해병대원들의 사이에 껴서 험비가 낡고 부실한 아스팔트길을 달리며 튀어오를 때마다 솟구치는 아드레날린을 느끼며 좋은 문장에 대해 고민하고, 사라진 여자 친구의 사진의 행방에 대해 궁금해 하는 보통 사람이 된다. 그리고 하루하루 써야할 문장을, 사건을, 정의를 고민하고 적는다.

  그것 뿐이다. 나는 잘 잘 수 있을 것이다.

 

"The fucking thing," Doc Bryan says, "is the men we've been fighting probably came here for the same reasons we did, to test themselves, to feel what war is like. In my view it doesn't matter if you oppose or support war. The machine goes on." (Evan Wright, Generation Kill)


End file.
